Married? Pregnant? Death? 4 years later Christmas
by oceantamer2
Summary: This is all fluff, 4 years following the ongoing story Married? Pregnant? Death? See what Haruka's and Michiru's three children are like at four years old around Christmas time. Find out what may have happened to Michiru's lost brother and enjoy a little seasonal story. No promises on this story. Hope you enjoy, it was a fun piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are not mine, this is going to be fluff without a whole lot of story line, this is simply free flowing and relaxed. The setting takes place Four years after Married? Pregnant? Death? The kids are a little older, but the search for Michiru's brother is still going on. Hope you enjoy. **

**Christmas Four years after Married...Pregnant…Death...**

Haruka smiled, looking over at Michiru as they pulled up into the drive way. Zephyrus was singing at the top of his lungs, the twins on either side of him had their hands clamped over their ears. Clearly he had not inherited the family's voice, although, like his mother he rocked the piano. Haruka cut off the car and the music she looked back smiling at the kids. Michiru touched her hand gently,

"Alright, Zeph and I will drag this monster of a tree into the house, why don't you girls start on the Christmas cookies. I am getting hungry."  
"Mom, you are always hungry!" Oceana giggled.  
"I'm hungry to." Zephyrus put in. Haruka laughed as she opened the door and moved around to open the back door and unhook the kids seats. Oceana crawled out into Haruka's arms, then she unfastened Zephyrus. "Do you think we will finish getting the house decorated today?"  
"I don't know little guy, there is a lot to do, and Grandpa really prefers to have the house lights done professionally." Michiru smiled holding Galene as she pulled her from the car.  
"Why?" Galene asked curiously, Michiru looked at Haruka who grinned.  
"That is a story for when you are older, let's get inside and get some cookies started!" Michiru smiled as Haruka turned Ocean loose and started taking the tree off the roof. Zeph helped out by pulling the rope off once she got it loose.  
"Mom, I want a brother for Christmas." Haruka paused, clearly Zephyrus did not understand what he had said, as he continued pulling the rope off and throwing it into the big trashcan.  
"You have two sisters, why would do you want a little brother?"  
"Because I am surrounded by girls, you, mama, Oceana, and Gal, I want a brother!" Haruka smiled.  
"I'm sorry buddy, I don't think a brother is in the cards."  
"Well then can I at least have a Buzz Lightyear space shooter?"  
"You will just have to wait and see what Santa brings you." Zephyrus grinned at his mother, it was the same grin she wore when she was thinking about something serious. "Alright little man, let's get this tree inside, why don't you grab the stand and I will carry this in, then we can sneak some chocolate chips." Zephyrus smiled as he picked up the stand and led the way into the house. Haruka shouldered the tree and followed him.

Once Haruka and Zephyrus had put the tree up they made their way into the kitchen where the girls were working away, rolling out the cookie dough. Haruka walked around, behind the counter and leaned over Michiru's shoulder giving her a kiss and nibbling her ear. The kids all groaned together "Ewe!" Michiru giggled as she popped Haruka's hand, which had been sneaking a bite of cookie dough.  
"Mom, you can't eat the cookie dough!" Oceana explained as Haruka popped a bite in her mouth.  
"Yea, you didn't test your sugar first!" Galene exclaimed, Haruka grinned as she walked around and ruffled the little blonde's hair.  
"You caught me little one, you are right of course." Michiru smiled at Haruka, it was humbling for Haruka to have Galene around, she put things into perspective as she was learning early how to handle her own diabetes.  
"Is Grandma and Grandpa coming for Christmas this year?" Zephyrus asked as he reached over the counter in an attempt to steal his own bite of cookie dough. Michiru pretended she didn't see it.  
"I know they will be here for Christmas, but I'm not sure about the Christmas Eve Party, Grandpa is a very important person."  
"I hope they can come, I miss them, they are so fun." Galene smiled as she expressed her excitement for the holiday  
"Well if they are coming, it is still over a month away, we have a lot to get done between now and then for the Christmas party."  
"Yea, there are a few more races for Ru-mama to win."  
"And Michi-mama has some shows that she is going to rule!" Haruka laughed at the expressions on their four year old's faces. Michiru just grinned as she started handing out cookie cutters and everyone dived in.  
"Mom, can we invite Makoto-chan and the twins over tonight?" Haruka nodded, Zephyrus picked up her phone from the counter and unlocked it, before handing it to his mother for her to dial the number, she hit the call button and handed the phone back to her son, who left the counter to talk on the phone.  
"What's going on with Zephyrus?" Michiru asked as she helped peel away the dough from the cookie cutter.  
"He is overwhelmed with the lack of testosterone in the house." Michiru snorted as she tried not to laugh.  
"Can't say we didn't see that coming." She whispered, Haruka shook her head.  
"True, but I did not imagine it being this early on. He asked for a brother for Christmas." Michiru turned into Haruka's shoulder laughing so hard as she gasped for air she muttered in Haruka's ear.  
"Well you are still one behind, why don't you get to work on that request right away Haruka."  
"I thought I already made myself clear, I'm done having kids." Michiru just grinned as she turned back to put the cookies on the pan. Zephyrus returned to the room with the phone in his hand, giving it back to Haruka who hopped back on the phone with Makoto.  
"Yes, he did ask." Haruka paused, as she helped lift Zephyrus back into his chair. "Of course you are all invited, the more the merrier. We just put up our Christmas tree, so if anyone is interested in decorating with us, I'm sure we could open a few bottles." She listened to Makoto on the other side. "Excellent, we will see you tonight. Makoto, I have to go, I am getting another phone call." She hung up and answered the phone.  
"Hey Rei, how is life going in the government?" Haruka paused as she heard urgency in Rei's voice. "That is incredible, wow!" Haruka was beaming as she pulled Michiru towards her and kissed her, the kids groaned, but her smile told Michiru a lot. "Come on over, bring Raven we are having a small get together tonight with Makoto." She listened again. "Alright, then we look forward to seeing you." Haruka smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to see Michiru's face which was reflecting her excitement. "Rei has a recent location on your brother, she thinks we will be able to schedule a special show for the higher ups in the country and gain access to look around a little." Michiru was glowing with excitement as she jumped straight into Haruka's arms and kissed her on the lips. "Oh and Rei, Setsuna and Makoto's families are coming for dinner." Haruka grinned as she snatched a little more cookie dough.  
"Well then," Michiru turned to look at the kids, "we better get these cookies done and start on dinner. Galene and Zephyrus, why don't you two escort your mother out to the garage and start pulling out the tree decorations. Oceana can stay here and help me finish the cookies, she seems to be the only other one in this room with self-control enough not to eat the dough." Haruka smiled as she saw the evidence of sugar cookie dough on Galene and Zeph's faces. She motioned to them to wipe it off, but they stared back at her. "Go on now, we have a lot to do, before we have company." Michiru smiled as Haruka walked over and picked up Zephyrus in one arm and Galene in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The doorbell rang and Zephyrus ran from the bedroom where Haruka was dressing the girls and was giving her best attempt to get him finished. She heard Michiru answer the door along with Zephyrus.  
"Mom, they're here, hurry!" Oceana danced around as Haruka tried to pull a hair brush through her hair and pull it up.  
"The sooner you stand still the sooner I can finish." She muttered through the hair tie in her mouth. She then split the ponytail she had gathered into three strands, before braiding it and finishing. "Alright G, you are next." Galene walked over to where Haruka was sitting and sat down in front of her. Haruka ran the brush through the little blonde's hair and braided it just the same. "Are you feeling alright G?"  
"Yes mother," Alright then let's just check your sugar when we get downstairs. Galene nodded and ran off to find the others. Haruka came down the stairs as she finished buttoning her up her shirt and pulled her blazer over it. The doorbell rang again as she reached the end of the stair case. She opened the door,  
"Greetings, come on in!" She stood aside so that Rei, Raven, Setsuna and Hotaru could enter in and get out of the snow. Haruka hugged Hotaru tightly, her little girl was no longer little at nineteen years of age.

"I can't believe you two have already picked out your Christmas tree, it can't be this time of year already." Rei complained as Haruka moved to hug Raven the seven year old boy who wore his hair long and whose eyes resembled his mothers. Haruka helped take his coat off and then reached to take Rei's and Setsuna's and hang them up.

"You know Michiru, if we could celebrate Christmas all year round we would. This is the earliest I allow her and the kids to start." Setsuna gave her a quick hug and kiss on each cheek. "You have news of her brother?" Setsuna nodded, "Well come on in, we are about ready to eat dinner, Michiru has a fruit and vegetable tray out and we can start with a glass of wine." The older women nodded and followed Haruka back towards the living room. When they entered the room Raven rushed over to the corner, where Makoto's three children, the twins and Zephyrus were already playing with the toy trains, cars and dolls. Michiru moved towards Rei and Setsuna to give them both hugs.  
"Thank you both for coming, you have news for me?"  
"We have tracked your brother through high school, it appears that his captors released him from his prison sometime around twelve years of age. It's all here in this file." Michiru's eyes opened wide, a more current location was encouraging, the last thing they had heard about her brother was being held hostage and bred to be a activist against him homeland. Rei handed Michiru a file, Michiru quickly opened it looked through the papers and then closed it back up.  
"Thank you so much, I know this has been daunting, I truly appreciate it." Rei smiled.  
"Glad we can help, now I heard something about drinks?" Michiru nodded.  
"Ru, get our company some wine. I am going to put this up." Haruka smiled as she kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Come on, let's get a drink." Rei followed Haruka to the drink table.  
"Anyone else coming?" Rei asked as she poured herself a glass and turned to greet Makoto and Liam.  
"Usagai and Ami's families, my son is very efficient when throwing his own Christmas Tree decoration party." Rei and Makoto laughed,  
"So that's the deal huh? You invited us all here to get your tree decorated and to insight a riot at our homes for not having the tree up yet?" Makoto smiled.  
"I think would be the kids plan, I am telling you, I had nothing to do with it." Just as Haruka took a sip of her drink a blue haired child went darting across the room and grabbed her by the legs.  
"Mother," the little girl tugged at her pant leg. Haruka bent over to get eye level with the young child. She whispered into Haruka's ear and Haruka nodded. The child took off and climbed up on the piano stand, lifting the cover to expose the keys.  
"Oh, a concert while we wait?" Haruka nodded.  
"She is the spitting image of Michiru, inside and out." The doorbell sounded again, Haruka excused herself to answer the door where stood Usagi and her family as well as Ami and Adam with their young son. "Please come on in, Oceana just started her newest arrangement." Haruka allowed everyone in before shutting the door on the storm and taking everyones coats. She heard the piano start, the girls all smiled listening carefully to the music. On there way to the living room a dash of blue and blonde went running up the stairs. "Zeph, where are you going? We have company." Michiru was walking down the stairs gracefully and smiling as she looked at the little boy who had stopped to look at his mother.  
"I wanted to get my violin and accompany my sister, like you do with mom. We have been practicing." Haruka nodded allowing him to continue up the stairs, but Michiru stopped him.  
"We do not rush inside the house, it is not befitting of a Tenoh to speed inside the house."  
"Sorry mom," he dodged around her and walked tall up the stairs.  
"Who is playing the piano?" Michiru asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She greeted Usagi and Ami with hugs and kisses.  
"Really? You can't figure it out?" Haruka grinned.  
"Oceana?" Haruka nodded as Michiru took her arm and they finished leading the way into the living room. Everyone was standing around watching the tiny little girl." Haruka walked to the drink table and and poured the new comers their glass of wine as her son appeared slowly and gracefully turning the corner with his violin case. Michiru nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. He opened his case and pulled out his bow and violin. Then raising it to his shoulder smiled listening to his sister's beat before he joined in. Rei's eyes melted as she looked at the two younger children playing music well beyond their level. Michiru moved to hold Haruka tight around the waste,  
"They are getting better," Haruka nodded.  
"At least we do not have to worry about stage fright." Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Galene pulled at Haruka's pant leg, she bent over and picked her up as they listened to the last note. "Thank you, Oceana and Zephyrus, but before you start on the next song, I would like to say a few words. First of all thank you for coming tonight and helping with our tree trimming celebration, I am truly sorry my son has drug you into this holiday a little earlier than most of you would expect, but please, let us start! Second we are not going to be formal tonight, if you will make a line we will wind out way through the kitchen to make out plates and then into the dinning room buffet style. So let's begin, if you will follow Michiru." Michiru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading the way into the kitchen. "And as for you little one, let's go get out blood checked." Galene smiled nodding.  
"So Michiru will still not do it?" Haruka shook her head as Rei smiled.  
"She has had to once or twice, but no for the most part, she is still doesn't like the idea." Rei laughed and Haruka pushed her way through the line to get to the small kitchen table, where she plopped down and set up the blood glucose monitor. She pricked Galene's finger and ran the test. She showed it to her daughter who smiled. "Alright, mom will fix you plate, just let me look at what all you have eaten afterwards." Galene nodded. Haruka pulled the strip from the meter, so she could take her own blood glucose. Haruka dialed it into the pump and then cleaned everything up before heading to get the bottles of wine set out on the table and then line up at the end with Michiru and the kids. Michiru turned around and rested her head into Haruka's shoulders.  
"I love you." Michiru muttered as Haruka kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you more than you will ever know." Haruka kissed her again.


End file.
